


Heated Arguments

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Arguing, Dean Winchester Drabble, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Exciting Outcomes, F/M, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Frustrated Reader, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, Window/Wall Sex, Yelling, angry fuck, dean winchester drabbles, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 2 - Angry Sex & Window/Wall SexDean and the Reader get into a heated argument leading to a very exciting outcome.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 50





	Heated Arguments

“Dean, I told you, I’m done talking about this. You’re being irrational.”

“I’m being irrational, (Y/N)?! Seriously?! You can’t just go charging into a nest like that and think you can handle it all! What if Sam and I hadn’t gotten there on time? You could have been hurt or worse!”

“I get that you were worried but I had it covered. I’m not some helpless woman that needs you to save her from every monster that pops up.”

“You don’t think I know that?!”

“Obviously not!” Dean stare at you incredulously, ready to interrupt but you continue on, “I was hunting on my own long before joining you and Sammy. I did just fine on my own then. If you can’t trust me to do a hunt on my own then maybe you don’t have any faith in me at all.”

“Are you serious, (Y/N)?!”

The argument is never-ending. Sweaty and red-faced, Dean is so close. So close that you can still smell the scent of sweet pie on his breath from the diner you stopped at. So close that you can see the dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless night and the shadow of his new beard taking over his face. Your chests touch, both heaving from yelling back and forth. Staring him in the eyes, you have nothing else to say; left to communicate all your frustration through a silent glare. Neither one of you wants to be the first to break.

“Dean, I’m done doing this on every hunt and on every hunt I decide to take on my own. You can’t keep following me! You just can’t. I’m done with that. I’m done.” You keep repeating that last line to yourself more so than to him. A realization coming over you that you might not just be done arguing with Dean over this particular topic. You might also be finished with your relationship. If he couldn’t trust that you could do your job, then how could he trust you with anything else. If this is what you had to go through each time, you weren’t sure you could handle it.

Through his anger, Dean gives you a look of desperation, hoping that you both could come to some agreement. Shaking your head, you turn and walk away. You have nothing left to give.

“No. You don’t get to walk away like you always do. Not this time!” He yells, grabbing you by the shoulders and pressing you against the very door you were prepared to leave though. Pushing him away does nothing. He just comes back, forcing your back against the door again with a resounding thud. You want to deny it but the roughness of how he handles you causes a spark within you. You’re certain it’s affecting Dean too from the way his half-hard member brushes against you.

“Dean…” You’re cut off by a passionate kiss. Your body denies your rational mind by returning the kiss. It’s nothing like your normal exchange. It’s heated, teeth clanging against each other, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth and fighting for complete dominance.

Clothes are torn from each of your bodies, no care given to the sounds of ripping fabric and buttons hitting the floor. Your sole focus is on each other.

“Up” he commands, grabbing at your hips. Taking his cue, you jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Nipping along your jaw, he leaves a stinging trail of red marks on your skin. You hiss when bites down harshly at the juncture of your shoulder. Continuing on his intended path, Dean attaches his mouth to one of your perky nipples, swirling his tongue around it before sucking.

The heels of your feet pressed into his lower back, bringing him closer to your core. His throbbing member slips through your folds, pressing against your clit. Focused on your own pleasure now, you repeat the action, grinding yourself against his cock.

“Stop it.” He growls out in response to your tempting actions. The head of his member prods against your sensitive bud as Dean ruts his hips unexpectedly. You yelp in surprise but don’t stop.

“You need to fucking listen. You never listen.”

“Fuck you.” You retort, smirking at him in defiance.

“That’s what I plan on doing to do you, sweetheart.”

Not waiting for your reply, Dean enters your wet core without warning causing you to throw your head back. Any advantage you thought you had is now gone as you succumb to the pleasure. As you sink on to his thick cock, Dean groans lowly, enjoying the feeling of your warm cavern that is so inviting to slip into.

“Gonna fuck you so good.”

You chuckle at his comment, knowing it will provoke him. And that’s just what it does. Without pulling out of you, Dean unwinds your legs from his waist and pushes them towards your chest by the knees. The new position gives him a new angle to hit and he begins to thrust into you without control. His pace is frenzied and brutal as he abuses your pussy.

Clawing at his shoulders, your first orgasm washes over you but he gives you no time to bask in it. Even as your core clenches around his member, he continues to fuck you senseless, pushing you through your first orgasm and works you close to a second.

Dean watches, fully mesmerized, as his member pumps in and out of you. His cock is slick with your wetness making it easier for him to push back in and keep his rhythm.

“So close. Don’t fucking stop,” You announce your impending orgasm to him, not that he needed you to tell him. He knows from the way your core pulses that you’re almost there. So is he; ready to spill his load into you. Pumping into you deeper, Dean’s cock hits the perfect spot, causing jolts of electricity to course throughout your lower half.

Your second orgasm rocks you so hard and you go limp in his arms. A few more thrusts and he follows right behind you. His cock throbs inside you as his cum coats your walls. Dropping his head to your shoulder, Dean’s heavy breaths fan over your heated skin, sending a chill through you.

After helping you to wrap your legs back around him, he carries you to your shared bed; laying you down gently. Climbing in next to you, he tugs you to his chest making sure you are tucked comfortably against him.

“I’m sorry, ya know. You’re a damn good hunter, (Y/N). I know that. I just don’t want to lose you. I’ve already lost too many people I care about.”

With much of your frustration gone, you realize you may have been too hard on Dean. Just like you, he had seen his loved ones taken from him by hunting.

“I know. I just need you to trust me. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
